


10 questions for you

by yunaluvs



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sorry if theyre ooc :(, sorry this is p bad its 2am, struggling but supportive bf karma, youtuber!nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunaluvs/pseuds/yunaluvs
Summary: the one in which youtuber nagisa ropes supportive boyfriend karma into doing the boyfriend tag.purely for his subscribers!or the one in which we learn than nagisa intentions are never purekarma is struggling
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	10 questions for you

1\. where was our first date? 

"it was a thursday. we went to that ramen place down the corner"

"aw karma you remembered-"

"you split soup all over your pants. it looked like you peed it was fucking hilarious how could i not remember"

"...."

2\. what was your first impression of me? 

"you have a nice ass"

"....i think this is supposed to be romantic, karma"

"but am i wrong-"

3\. what is one thing i love doing but most people wouldn't?

"killing"

"KARMA"

"kidding~"

4\. who confessed first?

"nagisa."

"karma you literally-"

"IT WAS NAGISA" 

"you know what I'm not supposed to interrupt you but karma literally came up to me and said-"

"WHATS THE NEXT QUESTION"

5\. what are some petnames you have for me?

"gisa, baby, angel, honey, sugar, flour, eggs-"

6\. whats our song?

"never gonna give you up by rick astley"

"honestly i have no complaints" 

"RICK ROLLED"

7\. when do i become the biggest fanboy?

"when koro-sensei shows a weakness" 

"no-"

8\. what could i spend hours doing?

"me"

"karma! PG13!" 

9\. what is my favourite colour?

"hm i don't think you have one? is it blue?"

" its red" 

10\. last question! how much do you love me? 

"this much!"

"karma the cameras still rolling!"

**Author's Note:**

> hi im sorry if this is occ or really bad :') thanks for reading!


End file.
